Ashley Fink
|birthplace = Houston, Texas |family = Unnamed parents Stephanie Fink Amanda Fink Amy Fink |yearsactive = 2004-present }} Ashley Rae Fink is an American actress best known for her roles in Glee and Huge. Biography Fink was born in Houston, Texas, on November 20, 1986. She has three sisters. When she was two years old, she began performing for her parents. Fink began acting properly at the age of four after playing the lead role in her school's holiday play. After her family moved to Los Angeles, California, Fink fully immersed herself in acting and began attending an arts high school. There, she began performing for audiences as lead characters in stage adaptations, which include The Wizard of Oz and You're a Good Man Charlie Brown. Fink stated that she was bullied during her time in high school, but that she did not let their actions get to her. Fink came to Hollywood when she starred in Fat Girls, which was a large hit in the Tribeca Film Festival. Afterwards, she made multiple appearances on television. She appeared on Make It or Break It, starred as recurring character Lauren Zizes on Glee, and starred on Huge. Fink also appeared in the Walt Disney Pictures film You Again and in her indie horror cult film All About Evil. Fink has also recently gotten into making movies herself. She started in 2010 by producing her first short film titled Olivia, which had its premiere at the Frameline film festival in San Francisco and was also featured at the Cannes Film Festival in 2013. The following year, she made a second short film, which was also featured at Cannes. On Criminal Minds Fink portrayed delusional serial killer Dana Seavers in the Season Eleven episode "'Til Death Do Us Part". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "'Til Death Do Us Part" (2015) TV episode - Dana Seavers *Englishman in L.A. (????-present) as Molly Summers (3 episodes) *Zombie Basement (2015) as Boo *Glee (2009-2015) as Lauren Zizes (25 episodes) *K.C. Undercover (2015) as Reena *TripTank (2014) as Various Characters (8 episodes, voice) *Eleanor Rigby (2013) as Eleanor Rigby (short) *Anger Management (2013) as Donna *Austin & Ally (2012) as Mindy (2 episodes) *You Again (2010) as Sunday *Huge (2010) as Carter McMahon (6 episodes) *The Accidental Death of Joey by Sue (2010) as Blackberry *Hung (2010) as Amber (uncredited) *All About Evil (2010) as Lolita *Warren the Ape (2010) as Ashley the Barista *Lushes (2009) as Pinky (short) *Make It or Break It (2009) as Girl #1 *Talkshow with Spike Feresten (2008) as Islander *Hackett (2008) as Gracie *Dakota Blue (2007) as Beatrice *Gilmore Girls (2006) as Artsy Girl (uncredited) *Fat Girls (2006) as Sabrina Thomas *ER (2005) as Margo *The Wedding Video (2004) as Cinnamon (short) 'PRODUCER' *Sweethearts (2014) - Associate Producer (short) *Olivia (2010) - Associate Producer (short) 'SOUNDTRACK' *3 songs (2011-2015) - Glee - 3 episodes (uncredited) **Dreams Come True (2015) **Original Song (2011) **Comeback (2011) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses